


It Can All Be Taught by Helens78

by Nikki373, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: X-Men First Class - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Teaching, Wall Sex, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki373/pseuds/Nikki373, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Charles tries to convince Erik to use his instincts.





	It Can All Be Taught by Helens78

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Can All Be Taught](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330286) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [It Can All Be Taught by Helens78](http://archiveofourown.org/works/330286)  
**Length** : 0:01:06  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup3/It%20Can%20All%20Be%20Taught%20by%20Helens78.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
